<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf man by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979040">Wolf man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exploration, M/M, Research, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night, in the middle of a forest Reserve, Prince was waken up by what it seemed to be a bear.</p><p>But after no investigation his intruder was far from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 2 weeks, no sign of wolves anywhere. I thought they would be around here, but it seems to not be the case. Maybe I'll just go home. Because I can't seem to find any wolves at all. But I'm tired, and maybe some rest might ease me.</p><p>I closed my journal and placed it into my bag. Then I lied back down on my sleeping bag and went to sleep.</p><p>3 hours later...</p><p>I couldn't really sleep tonight, I don't know why though. Maybe I'm just bummed by the fact that I couldn't find any wolves. I tried to slowly fall asleep when I heard a clunking noise coming from outside of my tent.</p><p>"What the...a bear?"</p><p>I grabbed a rock from my bag and went out of the tent slowly. I saw a silhouette of something searching through my camp. It didn't look like a bear, but the as was strange.</p><p>"Hello...who is this! ?"</p><p>Suddenly he heard growling.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>But instead of a response I got tackled to the ground, and the rock fell off of my hand, I looked up and gasped at what I saw.</p><p>It was man, completely naked, and growling at me.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>"Hey get the fuck off of me you crazy psycho!"</p><p>I pushed him off.</p><p>"Yeah, go somewhere else with your crazy self....eh?"</p><p>I heard whimpering, like a small puppy whimper. I began to feel bad, maybe this guy isn't on drugs.</p><p>But it doesn't make any sense.</p><p>Why is he like this?</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry please don't cry"</p><p>His teary eyes looked at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was just scared"</p><p>"Y-y-you're....like...me?"</p><p>" Yeah, I'm human, so are you "</p><p>The man crawled up to me, nervous of what I was gonna do. It seems that he been in their forest for a while. But why does he act like a dog.</p><p>Or to be specific, a wolf?</p><p>"Hi"I said softly</p><p>" Hello...what are you...doing here? "</p><p>By the way he was talking it might been a long time since he talked to anyone.</p><p>"I'm only just looking for wolves, so I can learn more about them"</p><p>"You...no...harm?"</p><p>" No I don't, I love animals"</p><p>He sat down looking at me curiously.</p><p>"Yay! !!" he squealed</p><p>He tackled me again, but this time he began to lick me.</p><p>"You're like me, you're like me!!" he giggled</p><p>"Uh...yeah, hey, so you have a name?"</p><p>" huh? "</p><p>"You don't have one?"</p><p>He looked confused.</p><p>"I'm Prince"</p><p>"Prince...princey!!"</p><p>He acts like a freakin child. I like it.</p><p>" Do you live alone? "</p><p>"I got a family"</p><p>"What are they, wolves?"</p><p>" Wolves, yes"</p><p>"Where are they"</p><p>"Hiding, they're scared of poachers"</p><p>"Well this is a reserve, so they'll be safe"</p><p>"I don't understand"</p><p>" I mean that, this place is safe, no one will hurt your family"</p><p>He smiled widely.</p><p>"So, where is your family"</p><p>"I'll call them"</p><p>"Wait, You don't have to do that...!"</p><p>" AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!!! "He howled</p><p>" what the... "</p><p>Suddenly I heard another howl, then more howls. They're here alright.</p><p>How didn't I see them?</p><p>Suddenly I saw multiple pairs of yellowish eyes staring dead at me. They went closer until I could see the wolves with the light of the fire. One of the wolves sniffed my arm while I tried my best to keep calm. He looked at me and them say down I the ground.</p><p>"Oh....hello"</p><p>The wolf looked at me for a little bit but then grunted at the man.</p><p>The man replied with a grunt and they howled together. The next thing I knew the wolf licked my cheek, and rubbing it's head on me. It pant happily, wagging it's tail.</p><p>"My mother always wants to make sure that I'm safe, but I think she likes you now"he giggled</p><p>" Oh, that's your mother? "</p><p>"Yeah, she raised me"</p><p>"Interesting, how do you know English?"</p><p>" English? "</p><p>"You know, what we're speaking"</p><p>"I always knew it, this wasn't my original family"</p><p>"What happened to them"</p><p>"They left me"he said sadly</p><p>" oh no, I'm so sorry"</p><p>"It's okay, I'm happy here anyway" he grinned"So you wanted to know more about them didn't you, are you? "</p><p>"I will, just let me get my journal"</p><p>I grabbed my journal  and began to write about all of the wolves that were around me.</p><p>There were 5 in total, 2 female and 3 male. They seem friendly and understand that I'm no harm. They seem to adopted a man into their pack. He doesn't have a name, so I'll make him Michael, he acts like a 7 year old and seem to understand the wolves talk. He even knows English.</p><p>I decided to stay here for a while, see more about how these wolves survive, and to understand more about this human man that I have encountered.</p><p>Hopefully no can find some good info.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>